Daikaiju Academy: REVIVAL!
by AdventDestiny-BETA
Summary: A mysterious man, Adam K., arrives on Neo Monster Island, with no memory of his past, and pursued by hostile alien cyborgs! Until he remembers his past, Adam decides to attend Daikaiju Academy... great idea, except for the fact that most of his fellow classmates are hormonal, teenage Kaiju Girls!


Stranger in a Strange Land By GJS/AdventDestiny 05/30/13 06/17/13

3:45 AM, Neo monster Island

2500 feet above for forested region outside of Mondo Park, Yamane City

The moon was high in the sky, full and shining abnormally bright... Once in a while the moon could reflect so much light from the unseen sun, that it would appear to be still daytime, albeit it was much paler, and lacked the warmth.

The moonlight sparkled and danced across the rolling waves of the North Pacific ocean. Rising up from this ocean was a large island, comparable in size to some of the larger Hawaiian Islands. The island was mostly covered in forests, the occasional patch of flatland or large hill popping up here or there. A massive volcano rose up from the center of the island, the lack of smoke emanating from the crater suggesting that it was either dormant or dead, which was a good thing for the large city near the shore of the northeastern corner of the island, the lights of the buildings reflecting off of the enormous, life-sized statue of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, and first of the Kaiju to be discovered by mankind.

The inhabitants of this island had certainly seen their fair share of unusual things, but what appeared over 2000 feet above the island would definitely top anything they'd seen before... well, almost anything before it, I should say!

With a crack like thunder, a sphere of energy formed, momentarily scattering the flock of Canadian geese as they avoided the growing, green orb. As the squawking geese returned to their V formation, the hovering sphere shuddered, emerald lightning surging across its surface. Finally with a great, inorganic roar, the sphere exploded, a wave of energy radiating from the explosion for several hundred square miles; the sound from the explosion could be heard by every person on the island, all the way to the coast.

If anyone had been close enough to the area when the sphere had exploded , they might have been able to see a small object fall from the blast wave, tumbling through the air before crashing into the forest floor below. Any living thing in the area that hadn't run from the deafening explosion were sent flying by the violent impact of the mysterious object.

As the dust settled around the 5 foot deep crater, something at the bottom stirred. With a pained grown, a figure rose from the steaming earth, drunkenly shaking the dirt from his slate gray hair. Staggering over to the edge of the crater, the young man struggled for several minutes before finally pulling himself over the edge of the crater and rolling across scattered leaves and twigs before coming to rest at the base of a nearby tree.

Lying on his back, partially propped up against the roots of the conifer tree, the mystery man looked up into the night sky, emerald green eyes staring through the hole in the canopy. Only one thought was going through his confused mind; 'where, and who, am I?'

...

7:12 AM

Three hours; the nameless man had been walking for over three hours through the dark, thoroughly creepy forest. Fortunately, he had found a joggers path an hour back, and with the sun having finally risen, the journey towards civilization hadn't been as difficult as the stranger had first thought. So far he hadn't met anyone along the path, though he did see several signs and benches; the benches were normal, but a few of the signs were kind of odd. They were the usual kind of signs, arrows and names pointing out the different paths, no littering, and the men and lady symbols on a public bathroom...

What was odd was the pictures of the people on the signs. They were black silhouettes, and while one was normal, it was always paired with a similar figure that for some reason had spines and a tail. These images didn't look like graffiti, which left the man scratching his head in confusion. In the end he put the matter aside for the time being, along with the questions of why he had no memories of where, or who, he was, why his hair was gray, why he woke up in a crater, and why his clothes (a blue hoodie over a red shirt, with gray jeans and sneakers), were still intact, despite the strong evidence that he had fallen from a great height; the question as to how the hell he survived that fall hadn't escaped his mind either.

Finally, after climbing up a flight of stone stairs leading uphill, he had found the path that led to the edge of what looked like a town or city. As a luxury car passed by, the man decided to follow in the same direction along the sidewalk. He walked for about 100 yards, looking at the small storefronts across the street. Not a lot of people were around, as it appeared the stores hadn't opened yet. The man reached an intersection that led further into town, turned, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a giant dinosaur in the middle the city!

Upon further examination, he realized that what he thought was a rampaging monster was actually an enormous statue; the weird kept on getting weirder...

As he moved deeper into the city, the streets became a bit more active. Stores began to open, car traffic on the roads increased, and more people were walking along the streets.

After wandering around the city streets for about an hour, the man stopped, resting his hand on a nearby mailbox. He closed his eyes, as he massaged his sore forehead with his other hand; he'd had this headache ever since he woke up. Looking over to his right, the young man looked into the storefront of a nearby video store. There were several televisions facing out towards the street, all playing the same video of what looked like a rock band. Everyone in the band looked like they were wearing some sort of monster suits, except the lead singer, who looked normal, wearing a military style camouflaged pants and boots, open fingered gloves, wild hair, and a hoodie/Vest hybrid that exposed his chest, showing what looked like a burn mark in the shape of a C; the man also appeared to have claw shaped scars on his cheeks... 'one hell of a gimmick', the mystery man thought to himself.

And as he thought this, the man looked at his own reflection in the storefront glass; his appearance was just as unusual. His hair was short, not particularly unkempt, considering he woke up in the middle of a hole in the ground. It was unnaturally gray, and stood out against his pale skin... 'I must be dying my hair', the man thought, although dying his eyebrows too seemed a little excessive.

His eyes are green, so green in fact that they almost glowed. He was a handsome man, not model-esque handsome but still attractive, with a strong jaw, and medium-sized cheekbones.

No matter how hard he looked at his reflection, the mystery man couldn't recognize the face looking back at him, and an even greater headache was the only reward for his efforts. Stumbling slightly from the pain, the man finally decided he'd had enough. He needed to find hospital, and hope they could help him remember who he was.

Looking around for someone to ask for directions (the video store wasn't open yet, and he was in too much of a hurry to wait for the store owner to finish powering up the lights and unlock the door), the man spotted someone sitting on a corner of the sidewalk, near a streetlight. He hurried over, and saw that it was a woman, wearing a black coat so long that its hem lay spread across the concrete. The woman looked like she was fiddling with a skateboard of some kind.

"Uh, hello? I'm kind of lost. Do you know where the nearest hospital is?" He asked the woman. "Just two blocks past the intersection." She mumbled, too busy with her task at hand to turn around as she pointed down the street. "You hurt or something?" the woman asked, the tone of her voice suggesting she really didn't care either way, as she continued to work on her skateboard. "No, just a bad headache... and memory loss. Thanks." The man muttered the part about his memory loss, turning in the direction the woman had pointed to as he stomped off, irritated by her bad attitude.

A few moments after he had left, the woman, now finished with the repairs to her skateboard, stood up as she brushed a stray lock of purple hair that had managed to sneak past the bone-white crest of horn on her black [as in jet black] forehead... actually, her entire body was black, mixed with patches and streaks of gold , along with white spikes on her arms and shoulders, which were exposed along with the large, red membraned wings on her back as she pulled off her coat, stretching her wings as she flexed her neck and forked tail...

...

The mystery man walked up a series of steps leading up to the front of the hospital, the sign out front emblazoned with the name Yamane City General Hospital; the building looked like any other hospital [not that he could remember what any other hospital looked like], other than the fact that this place was ENORMOUS! It looked big enough to fit that giant monster statue inside, and still have room to spare!

The man reached the doors, which parted automatically as he stepped into the lobby. Again, the only thing unusual about this place was that it was abnormally large. The reception desk was almost a hundred yards away from the door, near the back of the room, and much of the floor space was taken up by chairs and tables of various sizes... apparently this place got a lot of traffic, although fortunately there weren't a lot of people in here today.

He made his way to the reception desk, his footsteps echoing through the massive space. The man reached the desk, resting his hands on the tiled surface as he looked at the receptionist, a Latino man in his thirties, with the nametag on his left breast pocket read 'Jessupe'.

"Excuse me, can I see a doctor?" The mystery man asked Jessupe. "Name?" Jessupe asked, not looking up from his computer screen. "Uh, here's the thing... I can't remember, I've got amnesia or something." The stranger responded. Grumbling, Jessupe turned away from the computer to look at the mystery man. "Don't you have any I.D.?" Jessupe questioned the man.

He hadn't thought about that; the man plunged his hands into his pockets, searching through his hoodie and jeans. After a minute, the man pulled something out of his right jean pocket. It looked like some sort of amulet, made of red crystal and lined with silvery blue metal edging, shaped almost like some sort of arrow head...

The man stared at the amulet, trying desperately to remember something, anything about his life, just like he had done a dozen times before. Only this time, for a brief moment, something in the back of his head clicked. The man remembered something, finally... "Adam!" he exclaimed, exhilarated at finally recovering a piece of his past, no matter how small that piece was.

"And I don't suppose you got a last name to go with 'Adam'?" Jessupe asked nonchalantly. Adam's jubilance quickly died. "Err, give me a sec." Adam muttered, scrunching his eyes shut and tightening his grip on the amulet, trying to force another memory to the surface of his mind.

A minute passed, with Jessupe tapping his fingers against the surface of the desk as he concentrated on remembering the other half of his name. Eventually, Jessupe broke the silence. :any day now." Jessupe commented, waving his hand in exasperation. "Almost got it. It's right at the tip of my tongue..." Adam answered, irritated as he opened his eyes and retorted "... and besides, its' not like you've got more important things to do right now, we're practically alone in here!"

" As a matter of fact..." Jessupe muttered dejectedly, as he glanced longingly back at his computer. Adam also glanced at the computer, thinking that whatever was on that computer wasn't appropriate for public viewing. And even as this thought passed through his head, the sight of the computer jolted another piece of his dormant memory. The computer. Computer, pronounced with a k... "K." Adam said, slightly confused; what kind of last name was the letter K? Must stand for something, at least that's what Adam was thinking.

"Okay that's all we need to know a nurse will call your name when we're ready for you goodbye." Jessupe said hurriedly, the words tumbling over each other as he typed something into the computer, pointed at a nearby row of chairs, then clicked the mouse and parked himself back into the position he was in before Jeff walked in, his face glued a few inches from whatever he was watching before.

Putting down the hand he had raised in a vain attempt to interrupt the preoccupied receptionist, Adam instead shook his head in exasperation as he walked over to a leather sofa and sat down, twiddling his fingers. Adam sat there for 10 minutes, shutting his eyes as he rested his head against the sofa's headrest, trying to relax. It was at this point that he heard what sounded like a load, frog croak, over to his right.

His brow furrowing in confusion, Adam opened his eyes, looked around... and saw what looked like a four foot tall, reddish brown bull frog wearing a business suit, sitting in the seat next to his.

Adam practically jumped out of his seat with a scream. The frog looked around, glowering as it croaked "What's your problem?"

Adam froze, dumbfounded at the sight of a talking, suit wearing frog looking at him like he was some sort of idiot. Before he could even stutter out any sort of response, a nurse wearing a grey blouse walked up to the toad. "Mr. Asuki-Maru?" When the frog-man looked up at her and nodded, she then said "Dr. Feltman is ready to see you now. Please follow me." She beckoned to the open doorway she come through, a twenty foot (!) opening that stood behind and far to the left of Jessupe's desk.

Mr. Asuki-Maru hopped down from his seat, giving Adam one more 'What's your deal?' look, before following the nurse, almost wobbling on his enormous frog feet. Adam's head followed the two as they went through the doorway, mouth hanging slackly as his mind struggled to grasp what couldn't have been real, but yet clearly was. He had been standing there like that for God knows how long before a light tap on his shoulder shook him out of his stupor. It was the same nurse, and now that his attention wasn't transfixed by the frog man Adam got a good look at the nurse, which caused him to do another double take.

Though the nurse was much more human than Mr. Asuki-Maru, she definitely wasn't human. Her hair was white as snow, wild and short, The nurse's eyes were a wild brown in color, and she had long, dog ears, which were as blue as the rest of her skin. She was full figured, with a pair of plump breasts were only partially concealed by her blouse, and though she was unusual looking, Adam had to admit, she was still quite attractive.

"If you're ready, Dr. Marcus is ready to see you now." The nurse, who's nametag said was Lian, told him, looking a bit confused at his startled reaction to her. Adam nodded numbly, and followed her as she headed back through the same massive doorway as before. The two walked down a long, tall corridor; the doors here were just as massive as the doorway that Adam and Lian had walked through earlier, so clearly this hospital was engineered to house some very big patients. For every massive door, there was a normal sized door standing off to the side, one of which Nurse Lian opened, leading Adam into what thankfully looked to be a normal doctor's office; a stainless steel table covered by a plastic wrapped leather top, wheeled chair in front of a desk with a computer, and various medical diagrams and models strewn across the walls and cabinets... some of which didn't look entirely human; 'this might explain the odd signs I saw outside of the city' Adam thought.

Nurse Lian asked Adam to take a seat on the table, and that Dr. Marcus would see him shortly. She then left, closing the door after her, and leaving Adam's head buzzing with questions; what the hell was going on?! And why couldn't he remember anything? Adam buried his head in his hands, his skull throbbing from the stress and confusion he was going through.

The door opened again, causing Adam to look up. A middle aged man, wearing a white doctor's coat over his bluish green scrubs, his fiery red hair and beard having grayed considerably. He also walked with a limp. "Hello, Mr... K." The doctor greeted Adam, looking down at his clipboard to make sure he was getting his patient's name right. "I'm Dr. Marcus." he continued, reaching out with his left hand, which Adam gladly shook, thankful to be dealing with a normal [and polite] human being.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Marcus asked, sitting down into the chair with a pained grunt, massaging what looked like the muscles along his lower right leg. "Well, let's see... I woke up this morning in a crater in the middle of the forest. I have no idea where I am, where I'm from, or even who I am. Oh, and I just found out that apparently there are big talking frogs and wolf-girls running around..." Adam deadpanned, looking at what appeared to be an anatomical diagram of some sort of human-dinosaur hybrid, as he finished his last statement. "Other than that, I'm fine!" Adam exclaimed sarcastically with a mock grin.

"... I have to admit, I've never heard anything like that before." Dr. Marcus replied, a little amused at Adam's rather direct explanation. "Based on what you just told me, I think, and this is a theory mind you, that you may have a case of Retrograde Amnesia."

"And that is?" Adam asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Well, basically it means that you've lost all memory of your life before a sudden and/or traumatic event; it looks to me that your procedural memory is still intact, otherwise you wouldn't be able to communicate. The main problem is that you've lost your Episodic Memory."

Adam stared at Dr. Marcus, dumbfounded as the doc continued "People you've met, names and dates you've memorized, even past events in your life are all a part of your Episodic Memory. The good news is, you don't have to worry about losing any new memories you make." Dr. Marcus said, struggling to get out of the chair, before walking over to Adam and patting him on the shoulder in a very 'there there' manner.

"And the bad news?" Adam asked fearfully. Dr. Marcus hesitated before responding " The bad news is that I have no idea when, or even if, your memory will come back. It depends on the cause of the amnesia. Could you look into this light, please? I need to see if you have a concussion." Dr. Marcus asked Adam, pulling a small light from his right breast pocket. Adam nodded, staring straight ahead as the doc shined the light into Adam's right eye, then the left.

" Oh my." Dr. Marcus said after a minute of examining Adam's eyes. "What? What is it?" Adam asked, his heart sinking as her prepared to receive more bad news. "Well, uh... I don't know any other way of putting this... you're an android."

... Adam sat there, his face blank as it took several moments to absorb the information. "Huh?" was all he could say. " You're not human." Dr. Marcus said, speaking slowly and calmly as he leaned closer to Adam so he could make sure Adam understood. "In fact, you're not even organic... you're a robot, basically." The doctor finished, unsure if Adam was getting it or not.

Seconds passed in silence, before finally, without warning, Adam seemed to explode, causing Dr. Marcus to leap back. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M A ROBOT!"

"I'm sorry, but that's what you are; your eyes are some kind of photon receptors, lenses basically. I can tell because I've seen it before." Dr. Marcus hurriedly answered, instinctively stepping back as Adam continued to rant. "How the hell is this even possible?! I feel perfectly normal! I can't be a robot!" Adam shouted as he hopped down from the table, pacing as he struggled to think of an explanation, any explanation, that made more sense than the one Dr. Marcus had given him. "Take it easy! Look, there's nothing wrong with being a robot. Not around here, at least." Dr. Marcus said sternly, bringing Adam's attention back to him. "Here! Where is here! Last time I checked, I had Episodic Memory loss!" Adam retorted hysterically, his arms held out in outrage.

"And if you would shut up for a minute I'll tell you where you are!" Dr. Marcus yelled back, quailing Adam's tirade. Dr. Marcus took a deep breath, as he calmed himself after his momentary outburst, sat back into his chair, then he continued. " You're on Neo Monster Island, a sovereign nation off the coast of Japan. the island was established as a safe haven for the kaijumorphs, humans and robots who share aspects with giant monsters known as kaiju. You saw the statue in the center of the city, right?" Adam nodded, having taken a seat back on the examination table as he listened intently to Dr. Marcus' explanation. "Most of the inhabitants living here are human, and a majority of kaijumorphs are female; something about the structure of the female genome or the Y chromosome encourages hybridization for some reason... I'm a doctor, not a geneticist!" Dr. Marcus proclaimed, doing his best impression of Dr. McCoy from Star Trek.

Smiling at that last comment, Adam shook his head in amusement before asking "So doc, is there anything you can do for me?"

"I'm afraid that this hospital doesn't specialize in robotics, especially to one as complex as you." Dr. Marcus answered somberly, causing Adam to hang his head with a moan. "But, there's a robotics clinic in the city that might be able to help. It's by appointment only, so I'll go ahead and make it for you, is that alright?" Dr. Marcus asked, turning his chair back towards the desk as he wrote down an address on a sticky note, then handed it to Adam, who had gotten off of the table and walked over to the other side of the desk.

Taking the note, Adam suddenly realized something. "Wait, I don't anywhere to go! I can't go back to that hole in the ground!"

"Relax, I have an apartment that you can bunk in, at least until we can find a more permanent place for you. The address is on the other side of the note," Dr. Marcus told Adam, then he put his hand on his chin, stroking his beard as he continued. "In fact, I think I know the perfect place for you to settle down in." the doctor reassured Adam. "With your Retrograde Amnesia, finding a job around here is pretty much out of the question. You'll need an official education, and as it so happens, Daikaiju Academy is taking applications for new students."

"Dai- what?" Adam asked, not catching the first part of the name. "Daikaiju Academy. The premier school for the education of kaijumorphs the world over! They have dorms for students with no homes in the city, and it can teach everything you need to know to get a job in town. Until your memory returns, there's not really anywhere else for you to go. Besides, interacting with others like you might help jog your memories back, or at least help you understand your unique nature." Dr. Marcus finished as he rose up painfully from his chair, before heading for the door.

" But, I don't have any money! At least I don't think so; how am I going to pay for that, or this!" Adam exclaimed. gesturing at the office in general. "Don't worry, the appointment is on the house. As for your application and checkup at the clinic, well, I know someone on the senior staff at the school that owes me a BIG favor. Just promise me one thing... don't do something like blow up a building or something; I've got a reputation to keep." Dr. Marcus joked, as he opened the door to let Adam out." Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Adam gabbled as he took the doctor's outstretched hand in both of his and shaked it vigorously. "I'll pay you back when I can, I promise!" Adam assured Dr. Marcus, before he rushed out the door, barely able to contain his excitement.

Dr. Marcus shook his head in amusement before sadly saying "Poor kid won't know what hit him." He sat back down in front of his desk, picking up the phone sitting by the computer, and began to dial.

...

Far from Earth, on the dark side of the moon...

Deep beneath the surface of the moon, something stirred. Unbeknownst to humanity, a great ship, comparable in size to a small city, has laid buried under the surface of the moon, hibernating as it waited to alerted to the presence of what it valued most; power. And not just any power, but a form of power that could enhance its own, so that it may accomplish its one goal in existence... the extermination of all life in the universe. After eons of sleep, the alien mind within the ship's core finally awakens, quickly taking stalk of its situation: buried beneath approximately 3 miles of moon rock. Power supply for the ship's main engines depleted; impossible to break free of its prison, even if it diverted all of its available energy from remaining systems.

What could only be called rage surged through the alien ship, causing it to shutter so violently, that it sent rocks lying all the way on the surface of the moon tumbling. Calming itself, the alien mind shifted its attention to the other functional systems. Weapons: partially drained, but operable. Shields: 74% charged, useless underground, but could at least be used to enhance the other support systems... other than the engines, the ship seemed to be in good shape, considering it had been buried for close to a million years!

Having confirmed its current predicament, the ship now needed to discover what had awoken it; only a truly massive source of power could have drawn its attention, and sure enough, analysis of a large burst of extra dimensional energy confirmed that whatever this power was, it was great enough to not just fully the recharge the ship's engines, but also enhance its power a hundred fold!

And the key to this power was just out of reach... or was it? Fearing that it would become trapped, the alien ship had started growing tendrils towards the lunar surface, and even after their master had gone into hibernation, the tendrils had continued to grow slowly, until they had nearly reached the surface. Now that the ship was awake again, it could speed up the process; the energy from the shields would do nicely, as they weren't going to be good for anything else, at least until it could free itself.

Diverting the excess power into the tendrils, the alien ship willed the tendrils to surge forth. And this they did, the boost of energy allowing them to tear through the lunar earth as though it was made of water. It took only a few hours before the tendrils finally reached their destination, ripping through the moon's surface in great clouds of dust, rising up from the ground as twisted gray spires, each over a hundred feet tall.

The clouds of moon dust slowly began to settle back to the surface, as one of the spires suddenly began to hum with energy, streaks of green energy coursing along the veins of the spire, as its tip blossomed open like some twisted metal mockery of a flower. Seconds later, the spire fired a glowing, dagger shaped projectile out, aimed straight at Earth, more specifically, towards the small landmass from which the new source of power had been detected... though the alien intelligence couldn't retrieve this power for itself, it could still send others in its stead. Now all it had to do was wait;

what were a few more hours, really, compared to the thousands of centuries it had waited for this day to come?

...

Adam re-entered the hospital lobby, passing by the reception desk where Jessupe still sat, oblivious to anything around him except for the images on his computer screen. Adam was confused but jubilant; yes, he may not be human, and yes, he may be a robot, but that didn't matter. 'I think, and therefore I am' Adam thought to himself proudly, wondering how he remembered that old adage (or Dr. Marcus' McCoy reference...)

Then he froze, realizing something; Dr. Marcus had given him the address to the apartment, but had neglected to write down any directions to said apartment. No problem, Adam would get a cab... small problem, he didn't have a money! Could he take a bus? Again no money. Adam looked back at the reception desk; no way he was going to put up with Jessupe again, and Dr. Marcus had probably left his office by now. The only thing he could do now was ask someone for directions.

Looking around the enormous lobby, Adam spotted a pair of girls talking to each other by a drinking fountain attached to a distant wall. As he walked over to them, Adam quickly realized that they were both kaiju girls, which caused Adam to momentarily hesitate approaching them. But his instinctive fear subsided as quickly as it had come; he was still thinking like a human, which he wasn't, and these girls probably had more in common with Adam then he did with the rest of humanity. Besides, he was going to have to get used to being around non humans, if he was going to attend Daikaiju Academy.

The two girls were both gorgeous, bearing rows of small spikes on their backs and a tail each. Both were full-figured (not to mention well-endowed), slim, and fit, their skin completely different hues; one was a dark purple in color, wearing a simple sundress that provided unobstructed view of the pincushion like spikes all along her back. Her tail was also covered in smaller spikes, and she had a crown of curved horns poking through her long, wild mess of dark blue hair. Her eyes were emerald green, and she had a small horn on her nose.

The spiky girl's friend was much lighter in color, a more turquoise green, the gap between her orange t-shirt and blue jeans showing that her mid-drift, and very likely the rest of her front side, was a lighter shade of color than the rest of her body. A single row of what looked like small, neon purple plates stuck out through gaps in the back of her gray wool jacket the green girl wore over her t-shirt. Her hair was shorter than her friend's, the spiky tips of her otherwise smooth hair ending at the halfway point between her neck and shoulders, the same bright purple color as the fins on her back. She had gold eyes, and had a pair of almost catlike ears.

Adam was by now close enough to overhear the two girls' conversation. " ... but still, how does a big explosion like that go off in the middle of the forest, without any warning?" The purple girl asked her friend, a look of concern on her face. "I don't know, Anji, but the military has the whole forest on lockdown." the green girl reassured Anji. "They'll probably find out what happened, not that they'd tell us a thing if they did." she muttered darkly.

That last comment caused Adam to pause; an explosion? In the middle of the forest? 'Oh crap!' Adam thought. It was too much of a coincidence. Somehow he was connected to that explosion, and now the military was looking into it... Just when Adam thought he was having a good day.

Adam continued to eavesdrop on the two kaiju girls as they carried on with their conversation. "How's Musume? You said she got hurt or something." Anji asked. "Yah, she broke her ankle going up to her dorm when the sound wave from the explosion hit the school; its' not too bad, especially for someone with Godzilla genes in her DNA."

"It was that loud?!"

"Yah! How on Earth didn't you here it?! It knocked me and Kim right out of bed!"

"I was over in the Rae-Vin with Tittana, the music was so loud... wait! Back up! It knocked you and Kim out of bed?! I thought you two weren't getting along?" Anji asked incredulously, an eyebrow raised and a clawed hand against her hip.

"We made up last night... twice!" The green girl answered with a sly grin at that last word. "Oh you dirty thing!" Anji gleefully retorted, before continuing "So, how long do you think this fling'll last?"

"Eh... no clue; last time we went a week before I caught him screwing Cyganna in the gym. Cyganna! Of all people!" The green girl sighed, then said "sometimes I wonder what I see in Kim, other than those tight abs, that cute baby face, and his big, hard d..." the girl stopped as she finally noticed Adam, who was hanging back about a couple meters behind Anji.

"You having fun eavesdropping over there, buddy." the green girl inquired hottily at Adam, placing both her hands on her hips as her tail flicked irritably. Adam grimaced, embarrassed, as he quickly apologized. "Sorry! Really, I shouldn't have. I'm kind of lost, and I wanted to ask for directions to this," he hurriedly explained, walking over to the two girls as he pulled the note with the apartment address. "But I didn't want to interrupt you two, and then I just kind of got to listening, and I'm really, really sorry!" Adam finished as he took a breath, his cheeks blushing almost pink from embarrassment (wait, a robot can blush?!)

The two kaiju girls looked at each other, then both grinned and giggled as Adam's flustered appearance. "Wow! A considerate man, who actually apologizes! And here we thought we'd seen everything the male world could throw at us." The green girl told Adam warmly as she reached a hand out to shake his. "My name's GINA, and this is Anji."

"Adam." Adam responded, glad to not have gotten on the girl's bad side as he shook GINA's hand. Her hand was small and delicate looking, but her grip was strong, and her four digits each ended in a sharp, white claw; it was unusual looking, but also fascinatingly beautiful in design. "You might want to avoid listening in to other people's conversations in the future. Not all of the girls around here appreciate being overheard, especially when they're talking about their love lives." Anji said as she shook Adams' hand after GINA let it go, still looking a little indignant at the invasion of their privacy.

"I'll take that under advisement." Adam smiled, before looking down at the note in his other hand and asking "So, uh, do either of you know where I could find the Kabuta Apartment Complex?" GINA reached out, taking the note that Adam offered her, looking closely at the address. "This is the address for the Cybernetics Clinic at the corner of Blazers BLVD?" GINA told Adam, looking up at him questioningly. "Oh! Sorry, it's on the other side." Adam replied, pointing at the back of the note, which GINA flipped around to see. "Why do you need to go to the Cyber-clinic? The only people that go there are robots and cyborgs." Anji asked.

Adam and GINA both stared at Anji; it took a little while for her to realize that she had just answered her own question. When she finally realized this, she gave a little "oh", and looked down, her cheeks blushing an even darker shade of purple. "Yeah, apparently I have a case of Retrograde Amnesia. I didn't even realize I was a robot until the doc told me a few minutes ago. That isn't a problem, is it?" Adam asked GINA worriedly. GINA shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Not one bit; some of my best friends are robots. Around here, people don't really judge on appearances alone, at least when it comes to tails or wings... or nuts and bolts." GINA added, gesturing to both herself and then Adam to make her point.

"I've been to that part of the city before. I can take you there. Anji, could you help take Musume back to school when she's done getting patched up?"

"Sure GINA... but, are you sure about this?" Anji asked GINA, shooting Adam a suspicious look. "I'll be fine Anji. Just look after Musume. See you at school." GINA reassured her, before giving her a passionate kiss, much to Adam's disbelief; now he was blushing as pink as a flamingo!

"Come on, buddy. It'll be about a half hour walk from here to Warrick street." GINA told him, wrapping an arm around his arm and pulling him along, he still being to dumbfounded to do anything but numbly follow along, leaving an anxious Anji behind.

Adam and GINA had already left the hospital, and were a couple of blocks away before Adam finally spoke up. "So... Anji and you are...?"

"On and off lovers." GINA answered unabashedly, walking down the street ahead of Adam, her tail swaying slightly in rhythm with her hips. "Really, we're more like friends with benefits; so's Kim." GINA continued, stopping for a moment to wait for Adam to catch up, looking back with a sheepish smile. "OH, so you're into guys and girls?" Adam asked, immediately regretting his bluntness. "Never thought about it like that, but I guess so." GINA responded matter of factly, then smiled when she saw Adam's flushed face.

"Relax, buddy. A lot of girls at school are like that, so you're going to have to get used to it, if you want to attend Daikaiju Academy, that is."

"How did you know?!" Adam sputtered; he hadn't said anything to her about Dr. Marcus' advice to her. "Lucky guess. If you have amnesia, then you have to get an education to apply for a job, at least until you get your memory back." She answered Adam, smartly as she started back the direction she had been heading before. "Just like I know you're  
connected to that explosion last night..."

GINA stopped again, knowing what to expect as she turned back to Adam, who had stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth open in both shock and horror. "Come on! A robot man with amnesia just happens to wander into town, right after a gigantic explosion goes off in the middle of nowhere?! Please! It's one of the oldest anime clichés in the book!" GINA stated. "But it's not an anime, whatever the hell that is! Its' real! I don't have a clue what happened to me; why else do you think I'm going to a robot clinic for?!" Adam retorted, almost panicking now.

"Whoa there! Easy, I believe you! I mean, it's not like stuff like that happens around her. It happens all of the time, really... gets kind of old after a while, you know. It's either an alien invasion this, or transforming super hero that, you know." GINA monologued as she started walking again, Adam sprinting to her side before asking her "So... you're not going to tell anyone about this? Not even the military?"

"Trust me, most of the other kaijumorphs in school won't give a shit about it really, and the SDF and I don't get along well. Just watch out for Sumegi; she's an anime nut who'd see this story coming from a mile away."

"Who's Sumegi?"

"She's the robotic version of me with short orange hair."

"There's a robotic version of you at school?!"

"Three actually. The Self Defense Forces like to keep an eye on all the kaiju-phied students; they kind of see us as a potential global threat, but can't do much about it because of the Geneva Convention..."

Calming down, Adam smiled as he stared at GINA walking beside him. When she smiled, Adam could occasionally see that GINA's teeth were much sharper than a human's. Her canines were particularly sharp; not vampire like, but still pronounced. Despite this, and all of her other inhuman features, Adam still found GINA to be utterly gorgeous. His eye focused on her well defined breasts, pressed together under her orange shirt, before settling on her beautiful face; her bright gold eyes met his own shining green ones, a confused look on her face as she asked "What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Adam looked away hurriedly, blushing bright pink yet again. "I just meant to say, uh, thanks for keeping my secret." he mumbled humbly. "Oh my Godzilla! You're into me, aren't you?!" GINA exclaimed, before giving a jovial laugh. "WHAT! No I... I was just... err, uh..." Adam sputtered, trying to get a hurried explanation out; his mouth didn't seem to want to work, however. "It's alright, Adam. You're not the first guy to fall for me in less than half an hour, and you won't be the last, either; who knows, I might be even available for a date sometime, considering me and Kim's habit of breaking up every week or two..." GINA mused, smirking as she could see Adam blushing as bright as a pink little sun out of the corner of her eye.

"No, I mean, yes you're gorgeous, and I do like you. I mean, uh... but you know, if you don't want to go out on a dae-errkkk!" Adam was cut off from his clumsy attempt to respond to GINA's offer when he ran into her outstretched arm, knocking the wind out of him; it felt like he'd just walked into a horizontal lamp post. "What the...!" Adam sputtered indignantly, cut off when GINA shushed him, standing stiff as a board, her eyes closed as her cat like ears twitched, listening.

Adam quickly looked around, suddenly very nervous. Though he couldn't hear anything unusual yet, there was a tingling sensation in the back of his head, like something within him was trying to warn him of imminent danger. By this point, Adam and GINA had left downtown Yamane City, and were walking along a suburban district, uphill. There was a pair of large, graphitized walls along both sides of the road, which was devoid of anyone except for Adam and GINA. As he continued to look back and forth along the street, desperate to spot whatever GINA was hearing, Adam finally managed to hear it himself; the loud, almost plane-like roar of something tearing through the air high above.

Looking up, Adam searched the clear, blue sky, until he spotted the source of the sound. He tapped GINA's shoulder, who's eyes snapped back open as she looked at him, then up into the sky where he was pointing.

Far above them, a large, dagger-like object could be seen streaking across the sky, leaving a long, almost greenish contrail in its wake, as the projectile soared towards the same forest Adam had woken up in...

...

Atmospheric entry was slightly rougher than the alien ship remembered, but still, the probe had gotten through in one piece. As it punched through the upper cloud layer, the probe could see the targeted island. 15 Minutes later, it was over the main human settlement, and now close enough to make an accurate scan of the target area. It only took a few seconds for the probe to analyze the space above the heavily forested region where the energy pulse had been detected. There were many humans and some small, inferior power readings... but only minimal traces of the source of energy that the alien was looking for. This mysterious power couldn't have just disappeared, it had to have moved on, which would make it much harder for the probe to retrieve if its target had either been taken or was self mobile. Undaunted, the ship commanded the probe to expand its sensor range, and continue to expand the scan radius as it flew over the island. This time the probe managed to pick up its objective, approximately 7 miles out from the original target area.

The mind aboard the alien ship overrode the probe's systems, effectively switching the probe from auto-pilot to manual control, allowing the alien to control the scout as an extension of its own body... if it even had a body, that is. The streamlined surface of the probe shifted, opening steering vanes, which combined with minute fluctuations in the probe's flight systems caused the probe to quickly change course, making a wide U-turn as it acquired its target...

...

"Is that a plane or something?" Adam asked GINA, as they watched the mysterious object soar overhead. "Planes don't fly that low, and it doesn't look like any of the flying kaijumorphs I know." GINA replied, keeping her gold eyes locked onto the UFO as she spoke, leaving Adam to muse on GINA's comment about flying kaijumorphs; 'Great! Now there's supposed to be FLYING kaijumorphs?!' How was he going to keep up with that?

Shaking that last thought from his head, Adam focused on the problem at hand. "Could it be a meteor?"

"It could be, but then again, since when do meteors do THAT!" GINA shouted, pointing as UFO suddenly made a long U-turn, diving down... right towards them! The object was flying so quickly that GINA and Adam barely had time to duck as it shot over them, barely ten feet above their heads, the roar of it ripping through the air almost deafening as it crashed into the road with an equally loud explosion, sending chunks of pavement and exposed dirt flying into the air, before it came raining back down like rock-hard hail.

Before he even knew what was happening, GINA had tackled him to the ground, pressing her body against his as she shielded him from the falling debris; based on an audible thump and GINA's grunt of pain, at least one large piece of pavement had struck her in the back. GINA barely winced. 'Just how strong is this girl?' Adam thought, trying to get his mind off the fact that GINA's subtle yet surprisingly firm breasts were pressed very close to his face. GINA raised herself off of Adam, looking up to make sure no other pieces of shrapnel was coming down. "You alright?" she asked Adam, looking back at him in concern. "Yah, I'm fine. What about you? It sounded like you got hit pretty hard."

"Aaahhh, it was nothing! I've been hit worse by my sisters." GINA pulled Adam back to his feet as she stood up herself.

Adam was about to inquire about GINA's comment about her sisters, when they both heard the sound of shifting rock, slowly turning their heads in the direction of the sound, staring in dismay at the crater in the road, still steaming from the heat generated by the violent impact. The pile of rubble was moving, shifting as something slowly rose from the crater, dirt and fragments of pavement falling away as a bipedal, inhuman thing stood up. It craned its ugly, horned head, turning to the two teens as it slowly stalked out of the hole it had made in the ground.

It was hard to tell whether the thing was organic or mechanical in nature; it could have been a combination of both. There was a visible exoskeleton, slate gray, and covering what looked like either sickly green flesh exposed muscle, it was hard to tell which. Though it stood on two legs like a man, the creature... the first of the alien ship's drone warriors, the Alpha, for lack of any other words... had a slightly hunched profile, its arms long, the forearms much thicker than the unarmored upper arms and antlered shoulders, three vicious talons adorning each hand. The neck protruded forward slightly, attached to a wide, craggy head; the side mounted, forward facing ram horns and backward pointing spikes on the top of its skull giving Alpha's head a distinctive, anchor-like appearance. The face was mostly flat and sloped, with a wide, toothy maw at the bottom. The 'eyes' were asymmetrical, the right eye being a small, glowing red slit, while the left was basically a big hole in its head, with a lenses in the back of the cavity.

"Friend of yours?" GINA asked Adam warily. "No idea; though I've got a feeling that the answer would be no." Adam replied, right before Alpha threw its head back and gave a deep, savage, mechanical roar, right before lunging forward, covering the 50 foot space between itself and its target in just a few seconds. The thing's claws were within mere inches of digging into Adam, who had become frozen by both shock and fear, when a small, gray and green blur smashed into Alpha with a high, feral screech. GINA and Alpha skidded to the ground, rolling over the pavement as they struggled, before GINA managed to fling the thing off of her, sending it crashing into a nearby wall.

Alpha dropped back to its feet, giving another metallic howl as it charged at GINA, who was already running at the monster, a determined, almost savage look on her face. Adam just stood there, awestruck as this girl, a friendly, little beauty not moments before, fearlessly battled the otherworldly beast.

Though Alpha was a armored alien monster that stood over a foot taller than its opponent, GINA was faster, and apparently quite a skilled fighter, as she tore into her enemy, punching, kicking, and clawing the thing as it vainly attempted to grab her with its bulky claws; for every blow Alpha attempted to land on GINA, she would deliver two or three blows of her own, while dodging and parrying Alpha's clumsy attacks. Sparks flew as GINA's claws raked the beast's armor, but other than that, GINA's attacks didn't seem to be seriously injuring it. Then Alpha got lucky, kicking out with a clawed hoof, this change in its attack pattern taking GINA off guard. She took a direct hit to her gut, sending her skidding back about a meter on her sandaled feet as she doubled over, leaving GINA open to an overhead blow that left her sprawled face first on the pavement.

Reaching down, the cybernetic monster grabbed GINA by the tail, then yanked her up into the air, her claws scrapping against the pavement as she tried vainly to keep herself on the ground. Alpha then swung her right into the same wall GINA had thrown it against, hairline cracks forming around the point of impact. Then Alpha flung GINA away, sending her flying over 50 feet across the street, landing painfully against the other wall, before flopping onto the sidewalk in a heap.

Adam was closest to her, and rushed to GINA's side, his fear of the approaching monster overshadowed by his concern for her. "GINA, are you alright?!" Adam cried, trying to help her up. GINA didn't reply, but instead shoved him aside, sending Adam tumbling back as she sidestepped a punch from Alpha that left its fist buried in the nearby wall. GINA managed to leap back to safety as Alpha swiped at her with its free claw, but it was a close call... so close that the beast's downward slash managed to catch GINA's t-shirt, ripping the entire front of her shirt clean off, and exposing her two bare, bouncing breasts.

Adam had by now sat back up from his prone position on the sidewalk, clutching his rib cage where GINA had elbowed him while trying to get him out of harm's way. He looked back to the fight, just in time to see GINA's boobs being exposed for the whole world to see. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been pretty awkward, at least for the once again deeply blushing Adam; GINA didn't even seem to realize that her shirt was gone [which was astonishing, considering how tightly pressed together GINA's breasts had been under that thing]. GINA simply may not have cared, as she continued to brawl with Alpha. Her opponent was moving more quickly than before, and was doing better at defending itself from GINA, who reeled back as a punch connected with her left cheek, causing a small spurt of blood to escape her lips as she staggered back.

Alpha got a good taste of its own medicine, as GINA's tail lashed out, striking the monster just as hard in the head as it had struck her. As Alpha recoiled, GINA leapt forward, delivering a one-two kick as she flipped back, landing on the road like a feral cat, as Alpha actually fell over backwards from the force of her attack. As Alpha struggled back to its feet, GINA slowly straightened up, her eyes flashing. Though Adam couldn't see it from where he was sitting, GINA's spines were glowing white hot, the edges of the gaps in her coat smoking slightly [GINA's clothes are designed to be very difficult to set on fire, although there was only so much someone could do when dealing with a radioactive kaiju girl], as energy visibly billowed from between GINA's lips, seconds before she opened her mouth wide, and fired a stream of super heated plasma at Alpha, who had managed to get back up.

The heat beam struck Alpha in the chest, sparks, fire, and small fragments of red-hot armor flying everywhere as it stumbled back, dropping to one knee once the stream of energy ceased tearing into its chest. Smoke poured from Alpha's damaged chest plate. GINA stalked forward, slight trails of smoke trailing from the corners of her mouth. Suddenly Alpha rose back up, apparently unfazed by the wound in its chest. The lenses at the back of its hole shaped eye flashed, before energy began to build, much faster than it had taken GINA to charge her own beam. Before GINA could react, Alpha fired, a concussive beam engulfing both GINA and the road at her feet; she vanished behind a wall of fire and exploding pavement.

"GINA!" Adam yelled, trying to get up, but crumbling from the pain in his side. Alpha gave an almost satisfied growl as it stepped forward. Adam could see GINA lying motionless a dozen feet away from where she had been standing before, still smoking from the energy beam's impact. 'Some robot you are'., Adam thought to himself angrily; 'can't even take a little shove without getting hurt. I'm useless!' Adam smashed his fist down in frustration, which only ended up hurting his hand as badly as GINA had inadvertently injured his ribs.

But even as he clutched his bruised hand, Adam could feel something warm inside of his right jean pocket. He reached into it; the Ruby Amulet was glowing... glowing almost as bright as the sun overhead. Somehow, deep within his subconscious mind, Adam knew what he had to do. With a look of determination, he stood up, the pain in his chest gone as he punched his fist out, the amulet held tightly before him. The amulet glowed even brighter, the arrow shaped symbol popping open, now shaped like an eight pointed flame. Adam then let go of the amulet, which continued to hover on the spot where he had held it, as Adam held his arms out. Without warning, the symbol fired a beam of emerald energy, which struck Adam in the chest, enveloping him as the amulet flew back to Adam, expanding as it settled itself onto Adam's chest. The energy incasing receded back into the symbol, revealing a very different looking individual where Adam had been standing moments before.

The figure was tall, and very human like in appearance. It armor was similar in design to Alpha's, but was less craggy looking, dark blue in color with gray components on the neck, chest [around and down the center of the now green symbol, and midriff. The four toes on its feet and the plates of armor on its fingers were also gray, and the exposed areas of organic tissue was a rusted red in color. Each shoulder had overlapping pieces of armor, which incased a large, turquoise gem; similar gems were also incased in the armor on its hips. The helmeted head bore a pair of long, swept back horns protruding from its sides, another pair of gray plates rose from the top of its head, connecting to an emerald jewel attached to the base of a fifth, central crest. Four eyes flashed on its metallic face, their emerald glow signaling the new mechanoid's activation, along with the now brightly glowing green symbol on its chest...

Adam looked down, staring at his new hands, his new body. Then his head snapped back up, Adam's eyes narrowing in confidence; 'now this is more like it!' Adam thought, as he sprinted towards Alpha.

Alpha was just reaching down towards GINA when a sudden impact from behind sent it flying over her prone form. As the thing hit the ground in a heap, Adam picked GINA up, cradling her in his arms as he leapt back over 30 feet, out of reach of any retaliatory attacks from Alpha. Adam set GINA down, propping her against the wall as he checked on her condition using his newly activated sensors. GINA had incredible regenerative abilities; the few serious injuries GINA had were already almost completely healed. GINA moaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Who... Adam, is that you?" GINA asked groggily, not recognizing the blurry, blue silhouette kneeling in front of her.

"Yah, it's me." Adam told her reassuringly, his voice now having a reverberating, electronic tone to it. "Stay here. It's my turn to protect you now." Adam proclaimed to GINA, gently stroking her cheek as he stood up, trying his best to avoid staring at GINA's breasts [not as easy when you got an extra pair of eyes!] Adam started to turn around, ready to face Alpha, who he had expected to still be at least a dozen feet away, instead of a few feet away and bearing down on him!

Alpha tackled Adam, who barely had time to catch the beast's outstretched claws, his metallic toes skidding across the sidewalk as the two living machines grappled with each other. Adam was now strong enough to hold the thing off for a little while, but Alpha was still stronger. Then Adam violently swung himself to the side, using its own momentum to send Alpha stumbling forward, Adam kicking it in the back as it staggered past.

The beast winced, albeit briefly, then gave a disgruntled howl as it spun, trying to backhand Adam, who ducked and delivered two quick jabs to the thing's ribs, hopping back as it swung at him again. They then preceded to trade blows; Adam lacked GINA's combat skills, seeming only to have a more basic form of martial arts understanding, but had both armor and strength to compensate. One of Alpha's swipes struck Adam on the head, sending him reeling back. Taking advantage of Adam's disorientation, Alpha powered up its Optic Cannon; Adam barely had time to spot the incoming threat, and raise his arms to shield himself from the wave of energy that sent him soaring back, cart wheeling uncontrollably for about 15 feet before catching himself.

Though he couldn't feel it, Adam's armor was glowing from the heat of the beam, but other than that he was unscathed. Looking up from is crouched position on the ground, Adam glared at his adversary as he rose. "That's all you got?!" he yelled at Alpha. The beast cocked its head to the side, perhaps not understanding what he had said. Shaking his own head, Adam raced towards Alpha, then leapt up into the air, flying down at his target with a single foot outstretched as he prepared to deliver a bone-crushing kick. Just as he was about to strike the beast, Alpha reached out and caught Adam's outstretched leg, copying the same move that Adam has used on it earlier, swinging him around so hard, that when Adam hit the nearby wall, he was actually embedded into the wall. Adam groaned, shaking his head to get the spinning lights out of his vision. Adam struggled, but couldn't pull himself free, his arms sticking uselessly forward from their positions against his sides. Alpha walked up to the now helpless Adam, leaning forward as energy began to build in its hollow eye socket. But before it could fire, a massive stream of white-hot plasma ripped into Alpha's side; GINA hit the thing with a much stronger heat beam than before, the force of the beam so strong that it actually blew apart Alpha's right arm as it went flying to the right of Adam's position.

Adam looked over to where the beam had come from, glad to see that GINA had recovered, giving Adam a smile as she looked his way briefly, before her face hardened into a hateful glare as she looked back to Alpha, who was clumsily staggering back to its feet, glowing energy pouring from the ruined stump that used to be its armor. It limped forward, its remaining arm hanging limply as it moved unsteadily forward, power building in its eye as the monster prepared for one last strike.

"Hit it again!" Adam shouted at GINA, who was already charging up another heat beam. It was like an old west showdown, the two building up energy as they waited for the other strike. GINA threw her head back, then let loose with another devastating blast of radioactive energy. Alpha just didn't have enough time to counter GINA's attack, its own energy bolt being cut through by GINA's as the beast vainly attempted to intercept the incoming heat beam. GINA's heat beam struck its target dead on, washing over Alpha's head briefly before the force of the attack blew apart the beast's entire skull, along with a sizeable portion of its upper torso. After the heat beam punched through its target, what was left of Alpha's body slowly tipped over backwards, crashing to the road as glowing red cracks formed across its body. A couple seconds later, Alpha exploded, the remains of its body vaporized as it was engulfed in a plume of crimson fire.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked GINA as she strolled over to him, a slight hitch in her step the only indication that she hadn't fully recovered from her beating at the hands of the alien monster. GINA put both her hands on her hips again, as she raised an eyebrow. "Um, you're welcome!" she retorted sarcastically. Adam stared at her for a few moments, the dropped his head as he sighed. "Thank you. Sorry about that." Adam apologized, looking up into GINA's face, as she smiled. She reached out, gripped both Adam's hands in her own, and with a mighty yank, pulled him out of the wall as easy as if it had been made of Styrofoam.

Adam arched his back, the plates on his back scrapping together as he undid a kink in his back. "And by the way..." GINA leaned up on her toes, giving Adam a quick peck on the cheek, or at least the part of his helmeted head where the cheek should have been. Adam's four eyes widened in surprise, glowing brighter... in fact, his entire body was glowing, before it just seemed to shatter like glass, the fragments fading away as they slowly floated to the ground, leaving a stunned Adam standing there, looking exactly as he did before he had transformed. The Ruby Amulet [if his symbol glowed green, why was the Henshin-thingy red?] clattered down onto the pavement, snapping back into its original arrowhead shape.

"Wow..." GINA breathed as Adam looked down at himself, examining his now pale, human hands, before looking back GINA and asking "What was that for?"

"What do you think, dummy?!" GINA joked, as she reached over a gave Adam a couple of light knocks to his forehead with her knuckles. "It was for saving me!"

"Kind of looked like it was the other way around." Adam replied humbly, blushing pink for the umpteenth time. GINA rolled her eyes before saying "Fine, we both saved each other. Feel better now?" Adam smiled and nodded, looking into GINA's golden eyes, her delicate, green lips, her slender neck, and her smooth, round... "Uh, GINA... you're uhhh..." Adam snidely pointed to GINA's bare chest as he looked to the sky, trying to avoid snickering. GINA gave him a puzzled look, then her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about, having finally noticed the wind blowing against her exposed skin. GINA gave an embarrassed "eep!", yanking the corners of her wool jacket over her breasts, her own cheeks now blushing an almost greenish red. "Sorry about that." she apologized, zipping up her jacket. "Really?! You didn't notice that you lost your shirt?" Adam asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I didn't... the truth is, I'm kind of used to it; not wearing clothes, I mean." GINA answered Adam, who now felt very awkward again.

"You know, we should go back to the hospital, get you checked out." Adam told her immediately regretting saying those last two, innuendo provoking words. "Adam, I'm fine. Really!" GINA waved her hand in the air. "I've been in worst scrapes that that before, trust me. Let's get you to your apartment, before another crazy monster tries to come after us!" GINA exclaimed, giving Adam a friendly slap to the shoulder, then turning back the way she had been heading and jogging away, no sign of any limp in her gait.

Adam stared at the gorgeous little kaiju girl, her tail whipping back and forth behind her as she ran uphill, the pair's destination just visible in the distance, above the suburban roof tops. And as he raced after his new friend; this morning, he had woken up with no clue who he was. He had nowhere to go, and no one to ask for help. But now, even in light of the new threat posed by whoever, or whatever, sent that monster to attack him, Adam finally felt like things would be alright. Now, he no longer felt alone...

...

Deep beneath the surface of the moon, the buried ship once again shuttered violently, its inhuman rage reverberating throughout the alien spacecraft's blood-vessel like corridors. So close! It had come so close to accomplish its goal, only to be thwarted at the last minute by a native life form; the alien vessel had never seen such a powerful organism on this world before... clearly further exploration of the target's environment was required. The alien ship had to develop a new plan, if it was ever going to have any chance of capturing this unknown power; the power, with which the alien vessel would use to free itself of its lunar prison, and to destroy this problematic world and its inferior inhabitants, once and for all!

On the surface of the moon, another spire began to build energy, as its tip blossomed open, launching another biomechanical probe towards the distant blue globe; it was not alone, as two other probes were launched by neighboring spires. The three dagger shaped probes soared through the lifeless void, bearing down on their unsuspecting quarry... this was only the beginning of a much greater conflict, with the fate of the very galaxy resting in the hands of an amnesic robot, attending a high school full of hormonal, teenage kaiju girls... what could possibly go wrong?!

END


End file.
